


Yeah, You.

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: A one-shot about a truth or dare game. Loosely based on a dialogue from funotpdialogue on Tumblr





	Yeah, You.

Dan sat on the kitchen table of his and Phil’s apartment, bored. Phil was in his room filming a video, and the day had been pretty lazy so far. He had an interesting video idea in mind involving Phil, but hadn’t gotten around to it yet. He decided today was the perfect day.  
Over lunch, Dan made the suggestion. “So, Phil, you up for being in my video today?”  
“Sure, what’s the video?”  
Dan grinned. “Truth or dare.”  
“That’s ridiculous.” Phil laughed.  
“Eh, it’ll be fun,” replied Dan.  
A few hours later, Dan’s room was set up for filming. He had a list of questions and dares, and the plan was to pick randomly from them.  
After the intro and a few random questions, both Dan and Phil were far more comfortable and relaxed.   
“Dare.”  
Dan scrolled through the list of dares, landing on one. “Give another player your unlocked phone for one minute.”  
Phil groaned, typing in his password.   
Dan giggled as he opened Twitter.  
“Oh, god.”  
After typing for the remainder of the one minute timer, Dan hit the send button with half a second to spare.  
“Do I wanna know?”   
Dan shook his head mischievously.  
“Okay, okay, your turn. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
Phil scrolled through the list, looking at what he landed on. “Okay, your question is,” he laughed uncomfortably. “Have you ever been attracted to a friend?”  
Before Dan could hold his true answer in, it slipped without his permission. “Yeah, you.”  
Phil’s eyes widened. “Um…”  
“No, that’s,” he laughed. “That’s not what I meant.” But he could feel his cheeks flush red, giving him away.  
“Should I just…” Phil reached up and started to turn off the camera.  
“I’m sorry, no, I swear, I didn’t mean that.”  
Phil smiled gently. “You sure about that?” He noticed Dan’s red face, sweat beginning to shine on his forehead. He searched Dan’s eyes to find an answer.  
“I’m sorry.” Dan’s voice caught on his words.  
“Dan?”  
Dan shook his head.  
“Do you… Do you like me?”  
“Okay fine, maybe,” Dan squeaked.   
Phil bit his lip in thought. “Let’s finish up this video, okay?”  
Dan fixed up his hair and wiped away the sweat on his forehead.  
“And don’t worry, we’ll cut that part out.” He laughed awkwardly.  
They both put on a “normal” face, finishing their video with some random dares and a quick conclusion.   
Once the camera was off, Dan stood up and left the room, trying to avoid further conversation.  
“Dan,” Phil called down the hallway. “Dan!” He felt bad for landing on that question, for Dan accidentally outing himself, for everything that had just happened. He hurried to follow Dan, who had immediately went to the couch and pulled out his laptop to seem busy. “Dan?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”   
Phil sat next to him. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to. I just want you to know, I love you and support you, and everything’s gonna be okay. Nothing has to be weird, alright?”  
Dan gulped. “Yeah, okay.”   
Phil could hear the dismissing tone in Dan’s voice. “Come on, I can’t lose you. You’re my best friend, no matter what.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Phil leaned his head on Dan’s shoulder. “Don’t be.”  
“I’m fine, Phil, thanks for your pity.” He scoffed.  
“Hey, maybe it isn’t pity.”  
“Well, then, what is it? You being nice to me because you feel bad for me and probably awkward because I just confessed that I'm in love with you?”  
Phil sat up.  
“Oh, god.” Dan started to tear up. Suddenly he was standing and trying to walk away, but Phil was prepared this time. He grabbed Dan’s wrist, pulling him back down to the couch.  
“You’re really in love with me?”  
Dan grunted.  
“Come on, please?”  
“Whatever, yeah.”  
“Well, that’s kind of a relief, I guess.”  
Dan turned around to glare at Phil, curious, but still annoyed.   
“Because I think I might be kinda in love with you, too.”  
Dan went bright red, opening and closing his mouth in a search for words.  
“Is that okay?” Phil asked softly.  
“Um, yes?”  
Phil wrapped his arms around Dan. “Could I have the honor of being your boyfriend?” he whispered into his ear.  
“Do you really want that?” Dan asked shyly.  
Phil nodded on Dan’s shoulder.  
“Then, yeah. Yes,” he replied, crying softly with joy.  
They held the hug for a few minutes, then Phil let go, just to come back with his lips on Dan’s.   
“Mm,” Dan hummed into Phil’s mouth.  
“Yep, I like that,” Phil remarked as he leaned away.   
Dan laid down on Phil’s lap, still teary. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
